Passage entre deux mondes
by Peacen
Summary: Une fanfic sur une bande de potes, un grand méchant type et surtout, surtout, un complot magistral ayant un but absolument terrifiant... Heureusement qu'il y a des délires entre les persos pour dédramatiser tout ça... Pensez à une critique, ça fait pas de mal ah oui aussi, prenez pas garde au style, c'est pas très soft, et absolument rien ne sera normal, rassurez vous!
1. Le moment parfait

Le craquètement des biscottes.

Le vrombissement du moteur.

Pour que l instant soit parfait, il ne manquait qu une chose: Je branchais les écouteurs a mon téléphone, les mis a mes oreilles... Et ma chansons favorite depuis toujours explosa sous mon crâne. J en gémis de bonheur. Vraiment, l instant était le meilleur.

On était en fait le 24 décembre en route pour paris a six heures du matin. Je mangeais des biscottes -oui ce n est pas très original - ce qui peut paraitre bizarre mais c était bien vrai. Les premières notes de Counting Stars retentirent dans mes oreilles. Je fredonnais. Ma tête dodelinait en rythme machinalement. Soudain, j entendis tant bien que mal une voix rententir par dessus la mienne. Je rouvrais les yeux Que j avais alors fermés et je l aperçus, lui, en train de chanter en même temps que moi, me regardant . Il détourna les yeux et sans un mot je lui passais un écouteur. Lui non plus je out retenir un petit cri de joie en entendant notre chanson symbolique. Mon meilleur ami, pour tout vous dire. On se connait depuis la maternelle, jamais séparés. En fait, c était moi l invitée pour aller chez sa grand mère dans la province de Toulouse , en pleine campagne. Avec mon meilleur ami, on a jamais eu des bas, on s est toujours bien entendu et chamaillé comme des frères et soeurs... Ce qui pourrait plutôt correspondre a des jumeaux ... Vus que nous sommes nés le même jour .. Drôle de coïncidence vous me direz, ben pas tant que ça.. Enfin bref nous nous ressemblons aussi physiquement que moralement , et nos potes nous confondent souvent avec des frères et soeurs. Cheveux bruns , yeux bleus, minces et grands.

Allez y , dites moi qu il y a erreur a la naissance... Et ben non c est vraiment une coïncidence!


	2. J'ai vécu- Un symbole

Allez y , dites moi qu il y a erreur a la naissance... Et ben non c est vraiment une coïncidence!

Nous chantions fort, maintenant, et sa mère nous regarda avec amusement ... Sauf que nous ne pouvions pas la voir , on se fixait mutuellement en chantant mes paroles, en mode pas de yaourt sil vous plait quoi!

Sauf que quand je détournait le regard a la fin de la chanson, je vis louise en train de nous fixer avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Avec un soupir d exaspération, je branchais une deuxième paire d écouteurs et lui donnais en mettant une autre de nos chansons symboliques, I Lived de One Republic. Louise la partagea avec Axelle, derrière la voiture 7 place, et je réussit a caser une troisième paire d écouteurs avec un câble spécial et je la passait a Kylian. Tous en train de chanter la même chanson dans la voiture, je pris un Snap de nous tous et je l envoyais.

Recapitulons les gens de cette voiture: Devant, les parents de Julien, car oui c était le nom de mon meilleur ami, au milieu il y avait moi, Julien et Louise, la fausse jumelle de Kylian. Au fond, il y avait axelle ma véritable jumelle et Kylian. Sacrée famille vous me direz ! On est une bande ensemble depuis la sixième, et on avait tous 16 ans. Jeunes quoi ! Rendez vous compte, deux paires de jumeaux et un fils unique.. Sacrée bande sacrée famille sacrée coïncidence enfin!


	3. Province Toulousaine

La chanson finie nous arrivons, ca y est. C est alors que les parents de Julien nous ont dit qu ils ne restent pas qu il repartent en Gironde. Embrassades et au revoirs faits, nous marchons un bon moment sur le bord de la route. J aperçus avant les autres la maison de ses grands parents... Ce que je m empêchai de crier aux autres. Sauf que le problème c est que cette maison était en bas de la montagne et qu on était en haut. Soudain je sentis de l eau. Schplic. Elle s écrasa sur ma joue. Nous commençons a descendre la montagne. L eau ruisselait maintenant sur nos vêtements et sur la route, la rendant accidenté me sentis partir en arrière , dans la direction di gouffre. Oh mon dieu, pensais-je. Puis plus rien . Seuls les cris de Axelle me ramenèrent a la raison. J ouvris les yeux et me levai. J était au fond d un trou de plusieurs mètre de haut. Julien me criait "Sa va?" Je répondis oui et réfléchit a un moyen de remonter et fusionnelles que nous sommes je le crie en même temps que Axelle... Il faut escalader! Mes doigts gelés ne me répondent presque plus mais j entrepris la montée. Dure et difficile qu'elle était cette foutue montée! Une fois en haut, Julien ,Axelle, Kylian et Louise me serrent dans leur bras et, trempés, nous arrivons enfin a la maison des grand parents de Julien.


	4. La bande

Après les bonjours , on monte à l étage pour chercher des chambre. Je partageais donc la mienne avec Axelle et Louise et Julien et Kylian ont pris la leur. Une douche prise pour chacun d entre nous, on décide de se regarder un bon film ... Enfin plutôt une série mythique dt symbolique de notre groupe: The Originals. Juste parce que ça nous ressemble juste trop, cinq gens qui s aime et se détestent malgré tout, unis depuis toujours, une plus sage qu un autre qui croit en sa rédemption ( Louise croit en la rédemption de Julien, y a de l espoir) .

Pendant le film, je me fait une description mentale de toute notre bande:

Moi, je suis plutôt la fille qu on croit fragile mais qui est en fait la plus courageuse du groupe. Grande mince cheveux noirs long et lisses grands yeux bleus et le teint mat , voila comment je me définis. Enfin, quand je me lache ,personne ne peut m'arrêter evidemment.

Julien lui est grand , mince la peau très pale, les cheveux noirs er les yeux les plus clairs qui existent. C est un peu le ténébreux de la bande, celui qui est dépressif mais gentil , discret mais incroyablement en faut vraiment beaucoup pour apercevoir sur son visage autre chose qu'une expression impassible. A part un sourire de cruauté, il n'y a pas grand chose qui fait travailler ses zygomatiques

Louise est la folle de l équipe : Grande,fine, les yeux noirs, les cheveux bruns, bouclés et au carré... Et incroyaaaablement délirante. Elle est celle qui nous fait rire dans les pires moments avec son sens de l humour incomparable et ses délires en Je suis d ailleurs une des premières a suivre ...elle a un style plutôt punk et n a honte de rien heureusement

Kylian est l un des plus discrets de la bande. Grand, maigre, les yeux noirs et les mêmes cheveux que louise mais courts , en brosse. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais ce sont ses actes qui parlent pour lui. Beaucoup de cadeaux d attentions ... Il faut juste le connaitre pour entendre le son de sa voix..qui est d ailleurs étrangement mélodieuse. On entend peut être pas le son de sa voix très souvent, mais quand on l'entend c'est toujours pour dire une chose qui va être très utile.

Axelle, elle est comme moi. Même physique. Par contre, moralement, on diverge. Elle est plutôt discrete, et dans la lune. Son esprit est dirigé vers peu de choses: Ace, Marco, le mot "yoi",Damon Salvatore et biiien sur … Les series américaines, comme moi! Ma jumelle est vraiment geniale… Si on la connait bien, on se rend compte de sa folie furieuse!


	5. Le fou rire du dépressif

On s'est regardé une saison entière de the originals… pas mal non ? On était à deux doigts de pleurer à la toute fin… -je ne dirais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas spoiler- enfin beacoup d'émotion quoi. On est partis se coucher, et on a passé une trèèès longue nuit puisqu'on s'est tous reveillés a 13H de l'après-midi. Enfin nous les fifilles du moins… Une lueur moqueuse dans mon regard suffit aux filles pour savoir ce que j avait en tête.

Les garçons dormaient profondément. Kylian si profondément d'ailleurs qu'un séduisant filet de bave coulait sur sa joue… Nous entrons et hop ! à la vue de l'escargot je sentis mes lèvres se retrousser, et je fis vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais un seul gloussement de ma zumelle suffit à me faire exploser de rire avant de sauter sur le lit de Julien. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il devrait regarder à sa droite. Chuchotement auquel il répondit par un mmmmmmh ? suivit d'un gloussement rauque…. Puis, invraisemblablement, d'un éclat de rire sincère. Julien qui rit ? ah ben là on est vraiment haut dans la cité des rêves… Voyant que je le regardait vraiment avec un regard trèèès étonné, il se calma… puis ce fut à lui de sauter sur le lit de Kylian… et bien entendu je m'empressai de l'imiter. Axelle et Louise étaient allongées sur le sol, pliées en deux pas le fou rire qui les avait pris il y a 10 minutes. Je les rejoignit bientôt… Imaginez la scène quoi ! trois filles au sol pleurant de rire, un mec ensomeillé avec un grand filet de bave sur son oreiller et un autre mec allongé perpendiculairement à ce mec en, pour pas du tout augmenter le fou rire des filles, jouant à My Talking Angela-je suis vraiment désolée-… autant vous dire que la scène était comique.

Ce fou rire collectif aurait duré plus longtemps si la grand-mère de Julien le dépressif n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce en hurlant de ranger la chambre pas propre… Enfin le point positif c'est que ça nous a calmés….


	6. pierres téléportatives

En début d'après midi, on sort dehors de promener-non ce n'est pas un truc de vieux s'il vous plaît- . on décide d'aller dans la fôret et on regarde attentivement , en quête de quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un élément de the originals- ça va loin hein- pour se taper un délire absolument typique de notre bande… NORMAL ! On n'a rien trouvé… mais soudain Axelle et moi remarquèrent quelque chose du coin de l'œil… on aurait dit une sorte de porte… un assemblement de pierres grises à moitié recouvert par les feuilles mortes. Nous nous sommes approchées, tout en appelant les autres. Puis, mus par une force inconnue, nous nous sommes tenus la main et avons formés un cercle. Tout cela en silence. Comme si c'était normal de faire ça… Nous nous rapprochons de la « porte » et je constatai avec stupeur que je commençais à y voir trouble, et mes pensées commençaient à se disperser, je suis maintenant incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je tombai au sol avec un bruit sourd, bientôt suivie par Axelle, Louise, Kylian et Julien. Ma vue se brouilla totalement, je perdis toute notion de temps… depuis combien de temps étais-je là, et pourquoi oh pourquoi on avait fait ça ?je sombrai dans l'inconscience quelques instant plus tard.

Il se frotta les mains. Ç'avait été tellement facile de les piéger… enfin piéger façon de parler puisqu'ils ne vont que vivre la vie qu'ils auraient du avoir…Il pensa que ces gamins n'avaient pas vraiment pris conscience de l'immensité de leur pouvoir, gardant pour eux qu'ils pouvaient allumer des flammes à distances, déplacer de petits objets… Raaah, il n'aurait pas été obligé de les ensorceler s'ils avaient essayer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de comprendre… Ces enfants sortceliers sont donc prêts à retrouver leur terre natale, songea t-il.


	7. Autre-Monde

J'ouvris les yeux… Mais la lumière vive me fit vite renoncer… Je réessayais, et cette fois c'est la bonne… sauf que je n'aurais peut être pas du… Bon déjà, un espèce de géant bizarre me fixait … un cyclope ? et en fait il n'y avait pas que lui, une trentaine de personnes nous fixaient… ils étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiiiiment bizarres… il y en avait qui avaient… attend, ils avaient 4 bras ?! et ceux qui flottaient dans les airs… des gens aux oreilles pointues… des espèces de…_ vampires _? je m'écrie soudain « MAIS JE SUIS OU BORDEL ? » puis, choquée, je commençait à regarder autour de moi… ce que naturellement je n'aurait pas du faire. Des licornes ? des chevaux ailés ? J'ai du avaler de la drogue dure… de la bonne drogue dure pour arriver à délirer comme ça. Un sorte de gnome bleu très très trèèèès étrange s'approcha de moi et me dit « Bienvenue sur Autre-Monde… et non tu ne délires pas… ». Euh… comment c'est possible qu'il lise dans mes pensées ?! Ca commençait à faire beaucoup de choses bizarres ça. Une fille et une femme, toutes les deux blondes avec une mèche blanche , s'approchèrent de moi et décident tout à coup de me proposer de me relever… ben c'est pas trop tot hein… je me relevai tant bien que mal et essayait de réveiller mes amis.. c'est alors que la fille… qui avait je sais pas deux ans de plus que moi max quoi… ben elle avait sa mèche blanche qui crépitait en faisant des étincelles bleues. Je ne put retenir un cri quand un espèce de fluide bleu – oui vous l'avez reconnue- frappa mes amis.. la femme à la mèche blanche me rassura « ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste pour les reveiller ».. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre on dirait de la magie… je lui demandai : « ou suis-je bordel de merde ? »… La fille dit à la femme : « ça veut dire brolk de slurk en fait » tout en restant concentrée. Devant mon regard choqué, elle me dit que surcette planète on n'avait pas les mêmes insultes, et que elle aussi venait de la terre. Interrompant son espèce de truc magique, je me tournai vers mes potes et là ils se sont reveillés !


	8. Surprise générale

La réaction des autres furent pires que la mienne… Leurs têtes sont passés de l'incompréhension à l'incrédulité et finalement à l'hystérie… vraiment … ils ont vraiment pété un câble… quatre gens à quatre bras sont venus les maîtriser pour mettre fin à ce moment de folie… Une fois calmés, on nous dirigea chacun dans une chambre… enfin si l'on pouvait appeler cela une chambre putain ! On aurait dit une maison contenue en une chambre ! Vraiment énorme, avec de l'or, de l'argent et des diamants partout. Devant mon ébahissement, la fille, qui disait s'appeler Tara et qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma chambre, me dit que c'était normal, que des gens nommés nains travaillaient dans des mines ou l'on trouvait des pierres plus grosses que le poing très fréquemment. Cela me fit rire en pensant qu'on cherchait de l'or en pépite durant toute sa vue alors qu'ici c'était courant… non mais vraiment quel délire cet endroit !

Tara décida de me faire visiter le palais royal… et de m'expliquer l'essentiel sur cette planète de fous.

Elle m'expliqua que les Familiers étaient des animaux liés virtuellement à chaque « sortcelier » volontaire, et me présenta son cheval ailé- Pégase, pardon- qui s'appelait Galant. Les gens à quatre bras se nommaient en fait des thugs, et la présence de licornes, de pégases, de gnomes, de nains, de vampires, de magie et d'un château vivant était parfaitement normal- ben voyons !

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, enfin remise de mes émotions, je fus libérée, enfin, et je filai voir mes potes. En passant devant Axelle, je vis que celle-ci était accompagnée d'un… elfe ? Aux cheveux gris et le regardait avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'admiration-_désolé zumelle vraiment désolée… dédi à toi Axelle )_- Je passais ensuite devant Kylian qui suivait tant bien que mal une naine rousse avec des haches à la main qui parlait à toute vitesse… Je souris à cette scène en me disant que c'était vraiment un monde nouveau. J'accélérais encore et me retrouvait face à Louise, qui regardait de haut un thug... enfin littéralement de haut puisqu'elle était juchée sur une licorne. Avec Louise, les licornes sont notre grande passion et c'est pour cela que j'explosais de rire comme une grosse droguée- en même temps vu la ou je suis ça doit être normal bordel.

Dans ma course effrénée pour trouver Julien le dépressif je percutai un mec… habillé tout en noir avec les cheveux noirs aussi… le problème c'est que je courrais tellement vite qu'en le percutant je l'ai carrément fait tomber… il me regarda et dit « on se connait ? Non parce que la tu me fais du rentre dedans alors je me demande… » . Je répondis que non mais que j'étais « amie » avec Tara. Et là sans raison il faillit s'étouffer. Il se justifia en précisant que c'était une impératrice adjointe et, accessoirement, vraiment, sa petite amie… Je répondis qu'elle avait de la chance mais que j'étais vraiment pressée, et je partis en courant. Pourquoi en courant ? Je ne sais pas mais je voulais voir mon meilleur quand même. Une fois arrivée à sa suite, j'entrai non sans avoir annoncé mon nom à la porte… -qui avait une bouche putain- et la… qu'est ce que je vois ? Je ne pus retenir un cri. Il était…

_**La suite au prochain chapitre )**_


	9. Peter Pan,ou comment voler sur le ventre

Il était … en train… DE VOLER ? Étendu sur le ventre à 3 mètres du sol, on aurait dit Peter Pan…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer : « maiiiiiiiiiiiiis euh qu'est ce que tu fais comme çaaaa ?! » tout en me disant que ma question était absolument ridicule. Il me répondit « Ben chai pas je regardais la porte et là je me suis dit que j'aurais toujours aimé voler, et là pouf je me suis retrouvé comme ça et depuis 30 minutes je n'arrive pas à descendre ».

Je sentis malgré moi un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, puis je commençais à glousser et là je me suis dis bonjour le fou rire. Qui d'ailleurs s'est fini très vite quand Tara a débarqué dans la suite. Après un regard d'incompréhension, elle pouffa elle aussi et me dit : « Mais par les entrailles de Bendruc le Hideux comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver comme ça ?! » Je lui expliquais la situation et je poussais un cri d'effroi en la voyant s'envoler à son tour… Comme lui bordel, mais comment ils font tous ? C'est alors que je réfléchissais à leur technique d'envol que je regardais mes pieds et Julien et Tara qui étaient littéralement mort de rire. Je regardais encore une fois mes pieds et- vous me croirez jamais- je volais aussi. Je pestai et essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose malgré les moqueries de mes faaabuuuleeeux compagnons quand soudainement Axelle et Louise firent irruption dans la pièce avec des yeux ronds… avant de crier à leur tour, et de s'envoler….. Mais c'était quoi, au juste, une conspiration ou quoi ? Tara m'expliqua que voler était l'un des trucs les plus simples à faire, que c'était absolument normal – ben voyons- et que elle allait nous apprendre à se diriger dans les airs. Nous étions en plein cours organisé à la va vite pour tous nous faire redescendre quand la tante de Tara – Elisabeth, ou Lisbeth ?- rentra en trombe avant de s'arrêter net en nous voyant dans les airs en train d'essayer de redescendre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question Tara s'exclama : « c'est-une-leçon-express-ils-sont-coincés-là-haut-depuis-une-heure-ne-nous-dérange-pas-s'il-te-plait-nous-sommes-concentrés ». Elle a débité ça tellement vite que on a tous eu du mal à comprendre. Les yeux de sa tante étincelèrent et elle sortit sans le moindre bruit, contrairement à son arrivée.

A vingt heures pétantes, on nous a appelés pour manger. Nous avons finalement réussi à descendre de notre perchoir aérien et j'avoue que marcher c'est beaucoup mieux que de voler. La salle à manger était la plus majestueuse que j'ai jamais vue, vraiment. Tout, absolument tout était recouvert d'or, et trois tables archi longues et surtout les gens qui étaient assis, mon dieu. Ils étaient en majorité normaux, mais le problème c'était leurs habits, on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'un siècle passé : robes à jupons, en soie, et des costumes victoriens… ajoutez ça au reste de la salle et aux vêtements qu'on vous avait fourni une heure plus tôt et on se retrouve au 18ème siècle !

Je parcourais les visages du regard en m'appliquant bien, quand soudain je vis quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis extrêmement longtemps ! Mon …..


	10. Slade, ou l'art de disparaître

Je parcourais la foule du regard quand soudain ? Qui je vois ? Je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur. Ce visage ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de mon mec le plus récent... J'aurais été moins surprise s'il n'avait pas été porté disparu depuis 6 mois ! On était ensemble depuis un an déjà et on formait un couple parfait quand il a disparu subitement. Les rouages se mirent en place dans ma tête… Attends, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était. Oh, mon dieu mais oui ! C'était à l emplacement du portail menant à Autre-Monde !

Ma surprise fut telle que je demeurai à gober les mouches pendant une minute, avant de me ressaisir et de courir comme une tarée- oui, pas de mauvais jeu de mot…_bon d'accord : 3_- et tout le monde s'est mis à me regarder. J'entendais des murmures en passant à travers la foule « mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? », « Faites-la enfermer bon sang ! ». Celle qui a dit ça, je l'avais déjà repérée dans le palais tout à l'heure. Elle se reçut un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Breeef, je continuai ma course effrénée jusqu'au milieu de la salle, tout en me répétant que les architectes de ce palais allaient prendre très très cher.

Slade – c'est son nom oui, et oui je regarde Arrow : 3- n'était plus qu'à trente mètres de moi. Vingt. Dix. Arrivée au bout, Slade me remarqua enfin et son visage s'éclaira. Le mien resta tel quel et je m'exclamai, en train de rager : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour que tu disparaisses sans laisser de trace ? T'as cru quoi, au juste, que je n'allais pas m'effondrer et que j'allais continuer ma vie comme si de rien était ? Pas un texto, pas une lettre, pas une parole ! T'es vraiment un connard- excusez le terme- de m'avoir abandonnée ! Je te déteste ! Ne me parle plus ! »

Je lâchais ces mots avec une telle puissance et une telle colère que je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes mains étaient illuminées de bleu marines. Je traversais la dernière partie comme une furie en ignorant les regards de pitié et celui désormais indéchiffrable de Slade. Une fois arrivée au bout, je m'engouffrais par la porte en bousculant les gardes, comme quoi avec la colère on peut tout faire hein, et courut aussi vite que je pus vers la droite. Je débouchais sur un jardin rempli de plantes qui brillaient dans la nuit et trouvai un banc où m'assoir. Je n'en revenais pas ! Sur Autre-Monde ! Comment c'était possible ? Les humains ne pouvaient généralement- je dis bien généralement- rentrer sur la planète magique. Cela signifierait donc que Slade était un sortcelier ? Et que ce qui nous avait transféré sur Autre-Monde était la même chose que ce qui l'avait transféré, lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête quand j'entendis des pas résonner sur les dalles en pierres. Je me retournai, et un visage inconnu fit surface. Avant d'avoir put demander qui c'était, le mec, à peu près de mon âge, me dit calmement : « Je m'appelle Caliban Dal Salaan, et tu possède la même magie que moi… Bienvenue sur Autre-Monde ! Ah oui, au fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que quelqu'un t'attend dans ta suite, et que vu que tu viens d'arriver je vais te montrer un raccourci, tu viens ? » . Il a dit ça d'une traite et toute ma colère s'envola. Je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule et m'attendrit en voyant un papillon rose fluo de la taille d'un poing. Je le suivis vers une trappe qui menait à un sous-sol et il m'expliqua que son boulot à lui c'est de cambrioler des trucs. Arrivés devant ma suite, je le remerciais, me tournais pour ouvrir la porte, et quand j'ai voulais lui dire au revoir, il avait déjà disparu. « Faut vraiment que j'apprenne ce truc là », pensais-je en entrant dans la chambre.

L'homme se frotta les mains une fois de plus. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude chez les méchants, se dit-il. Plus sérieusement, l'homme sourit en voyant que tout était sous contrôle. Les papillons équipés de caméras minuscules, c'était son idée. De son bureau anti gravité, il pouvait, sanglé confortablement dans sa chaise, observer le quotidien de ses sujets exportés de force sur Autre-Monde.


	11. Robin, ou comment rater des yeux verrons

Je rentrais dans la chambre et vis Axelle en train de trépigner d'impatience, l'air de m'avoir attendue depuis une heure au moins :

-Putain mais t'en met du temps ça va faire une demi heure que j'ai engagé Cal pour te ramener yoi, t'étais ou ?

- Ca va, ca va, il a juste mis vingt cinq minutes à me trouver, j'étais dans un jardin, et sinon tu veux quoi ?

Son regard me fuyait sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Bon sérieux tu veux quoi ?

-Ben Jumelle on se dit tout hein yoi ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui allez tu veux quoi ?

Je commençais à m'impatienter.

-Ben en fait tout à l'heure t'étais bizarre je sais pas mais on aurait dit que t'avais vu un fantôme et après tu t'es mise à courir comme une tarée tu m'as fait peur yoi, et encore après tu t'es arrêtée devant quelqu'un tu lui as hurlé dessus et t'es partie en courant yoi …

-Ouais mais tu sais je suis pas Eizeimher enfin pas encore

-Mais c'était qui yoi ?

-…

-Alleeez soit cool yoi !

-…

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le dire et ça m'était vraiment difficile de lui cacher ça. Elle allait finir par me le faire cracher si ça continuait comme ça.

-Alleeez tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure !

-Bon.

-You-pi

-Tu vois la période ou je m'enfermais h24 dans ma chambre et que je chialais comme une conne pour un rien ?

-Ah oui tu faisais pitié à te voir comme ça j'avais envie de te Co…

Je la coupai.

-Ben c'était à cause de lui tu sais pourquoi ?

- Mais bordel comment je pourrais savoir alors que je te le demande depuis 10 minutes tu peux pas le dire une fois pour toutes yoi ? Tu crois que c'a été facile pour moi de te voir souffrir pendant six mois qui ont été interminables ?

-Mais c'est parce qu'il a été porté disparu pendant ce temps là, on sortait ensemble et hop ! Du jour au lendemain il a disparu ! Et tu sais ou on l'a vu pour la dernière fois ? A l'endroit précis ou on a franchi le portail, tu te rends compte ?!

-Je… Je suis désolée c'est pas ta faute yoi, mais juste pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-C'était trop difficile à supporter je voulais pas vous faire souf…

A ce moment là quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. C'était une espèce de…euh d'elfe mais pas comme ceux que j'avais vu : il avait un visage plus humain, et des mèches noires dans ses cheveux gris caractéristiques des elfes. Il était assez grand, et absolument maigre. J'aurais trouvé ça parfaitement normal- vous voyez à quel point plus rien ne m'étonne hein ?- si il n'était pas torse nu et qu'il nous regardait avec un air- excusez moi d'avance- d'un pervers qui se cherche une victime. Je déclarai avec méfiance :

-Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce c'est que cette tenue absolument ouf ?

-Euh je me nomme Robin Maangil' -j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée de nom de famille…-, je suis un demi-elfe, et actuellement ta, euh sa, enfin bref je sais pas qui est qui.

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? Il me tutoie, et nous confond, non mais je rêve ou quoi ?! Vous savez pourquoi on ne peut pas nous confondre ? Eh bien parce que Axelle a les yeux verrons, encore un truc que je n'ai pas précisé… Elle a un œil bleu et un œil violet, bizarre non ?

Axelle intervint avant que j'ai pu lui mettre une droite dans l'œil, justement.

Laisse Shadow-hé hé vous savez enfin mon nom ça a du vous tarder ) encore une fois ouii je regarde Arrow- c'est mon petit ami.

Je faillis en avaler ma langue. Bouche bée, je regardais les deux en me disant que ce monde n'était pas assez fou, qu'en plus il fallait que ma sœur jumelle sorte avec un demi-elfe qu'elle ne connait que depuis une demi-heure, ce que je fis remarquer avec amusement à Axelle.

Oh hé, tu te calmes ? Ca fait deux heures okay ?

Je m'étranglais de rire à tel point que j'étais à deux doigts de me rouler par terre en criant Alléluia (Vous n'avez jamais lu cette phrase S.V.P.) et à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur Axelle, en voyant son regard gêné et ses mains derrière son dos, ma crise de fou rire repartait de plus belle. Ma posture était vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT très étrange : j'étais accroupie, les yeux fermés, en rigolant tellement fort que je respirais comme un asthmatique, et je tapais dans mes mains comme une attardée.

C'est alors que Louise fit irruption dans la pièce. En apercevant Axelle, le demi-elfe Robin et moi dans ma posture louche, son expression passa d'une lueur d'amusement à un rire gras :

Mais Shadow qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Mais Shadow ?

C'est à ce moment là que je relevai la tête et vit que Louise me regardait bizarrement, et hop c'est repartit pour un tour : J'explosai de rire, bientôt suivie de Louise. Imaginez un peu nos rires de merde combinés, ajoutez deux gens qui ne comprennent strictement rien à votre délire et vous obtenez la scène la plus épique de tous les temps.

Notre délire terminé, je sentis mon humeur s'améliorer et décidai de parler à Slade.

Je demandai à Robin le demi-elfe le chemin pour aller à sa suite quand Cal fit une apparition tellement furtive que je me cassais littéralement la figure. Il a surgi de l'ombre de la porte comme ça, d'un coup. En nous regardant, il s'exclama :

Robiiin chériiii, je savais pas que tu sortais avec une des recrues ! Euh, Louise c'est toi ? Oui. Bon, tu dois aller immédiatement voir Tara elle a un secret d'Etat à te faire parvenir. Et euh, la miss que j'ai accompagné tout à l'heure, oui toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Euh c'est Shadow, et tu m'as pas confondue avec Axelle ?

Mais t'es pas folle elle a les yeux verrons et pas toi ! Puis de toute façon tes habits c'est pas les mêmes que Alexia…

Axelle, déclara cette dernière.

Ouais on s'en fout, et Shadow, donc, je suis un voleur patenté, et j'ai deux missions pour toi : te conduire chez un certain Slade et après je dois te former parce que je sais pas comment mais Lisbeth a remarqué que t'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais devenir Voleuse …

Euh pour le premier truc oui et pour le deuxième je sais pas du tout comment elle le sait mais elle a raison, donc avec plaisir.

Je partis donc avec Cal vers la suite de Slade.

**Je vous dit à plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiiment désolée d'avoir fait des chapitres courts mais ça va changer voyez ç'ui là il est moins court**

**Pensez à appuyer sur la touche reviews si vous avez aimé donnez votre avis**

**Je fais aussi une petite pub vite fait pour une écrivain que j'aime beaucoup, son nom c'est monkey D alice, et pensez à lire ses fanfics**


	12. Cal, ou celui qui attend dans le couloir

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir traversé de long en large en courant que l'on se rend compte que le palais et extrêêmement grand, tellement grand d'ailleurs que même Cal sembla perdu au bout d'un moment. Mais bien évidemment comme d'habitude il ne le montra pas tant que ça pour faire l'homme qui a le sens de l'orientation…. Ah les hommes je vous jure…

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la suite de Slade, tout essoufflés d'avoir couru si vite. Cal, soulagé d'avoir accompli sa mission, déclara :

Allez, je te laisse je serais dans le couloir si t'as besoin.

Okay, répondis-je, mais c'est si confidentiel que ça ? Parce que les gardes devant la porte je trouve ça abusé.

Quoi qu'on puisse dire c'est un homme très haut placé en tout cas.

Mais il se fout de moi en plus ! Nan mais attend il se permet de disparaître mais en plus il est haut placé ce …

Non ! il me coupa. Les gardes écoutent ne dis pas n'importe quoi

Son regard était inquiet, et en le regardant mon appréhension grandissait. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte quand il me retint par le bras :

Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, je serais au bout du couloir. Réfléchis également au fait que c'est devenu un homme très sûr de lui.

Touchée parce qu'il voulait m'aider, je pénétrais dans la pièce et vit Slade de dos sur une chaise à roulettes, devant un grand bureau. La pièce était plutôt petite par rapport à ce que je m'attendais. Il pivota lentement, à la manière des méchants dans les films d'action. Son regard était beaucoup moins chaleureux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je l'avait sans doute blessé… _bien fait,_ pensais-je. Néanmoins, son regard s'éclaira en me voyant. Le mien resta froid, tout comme ma voix quand je lui adressai la parole :

Bon tu veux quoi ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

Juste te parler à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

Et si on parlait plutôt de ce que tu m'as fait subir hein ? Parce que t'as l'air d'avoir bien profité de la vie avant que j'arrive pendant six putain de mois tu m'as manqué j'ai cru que t'étais mort, et tout d'un coup tu réapparais sans explication et en plus tu fait partie des gens haut placés de la société d'Autre-Monde ?! Mais tu te fous de moi, tu as cru que j'allais vraiment te pardonner, que tout allait repartir comme avant ? Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, Slade. Je n'aurais jamais dû te connaître, et ça a aurait été peut-être mieux si tu étais réellement mort, au moins j'aurais eu un meilleur souvenir de toi !

Attend je peux t'expliquer…

Des larmes me montaient aux yeux à cause d'un chagrin déjà connu qui venait de se réveiller. Son air sincère ne changea pas la colère que j'éprouvais pour ce monstre.

Tu n'auras jamais une explication qui me conviendra. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, ne vient plus jamais me voir ! Je te déteste !

Je lançai cette phrase en sanglotant et quittai la pièce en courant. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me lançai dans un sprint sans vraiment savoir ou aller. Je passai devant Cal qui partit à ma poursuite. Il avait dû remarquer mes larmes. Je courus encore et encore mais au bout de ce couloir qui m'a paru interminable il réussit à me rattraper par le poignet et me serra dans ses bras.

Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me blottis contre lui en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps

Mais ce monstre m'a fait souffrir, _snif_.

Tu veux que je le tape ? dit-il en souriant.

Mes sanglots s'espacèrent et je parvins à sourire :

C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, mais vu sa place ça serait un peu con avec les gardes, tout ça tout ça… _snif_

Ouais, c'est vrai.

Je me tortillais pour me dégager et déclara d'une voix plus forte maintenant que mes pleurs avaient disparu :

Et cette formation, on commence quand ? Tu veux énerver l'impératrice ? Rebelle va !

Ahah, demain la formation je pense qu'il s'est suffisamment passé de choses pour aujourd'hui. Et pour rebelle tu n'as pas tout à fait tort…

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi donc ?

Ben disons que je vole des trucs et que mon job me fait prendre des risques… C'est ce que j'aime dans mon boulot, il y a toujours un risque de se faire prendre !

Oh ça gère non ?

Voui on peut dire ça… Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta suite ?

Ouais, si tu veux, sinon je vais me perdre alors…

Il me regarda en riant et partit en courant. Je le rattrapai et quand j'arrivai suffisamment près de lui je sautai et le poussai de toutes mes forces en grimpant sur son dos. Il tomba à la renverse en poussant un cri de surprise. Je me relevai en riant tout en pensant que la vie ce n'était pas que du malheur en fin de compte. Quand j'arrivai devant ma suite, je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui dit à demain.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, partit me doucher pour laver le sentiment de rage que j'avais contre Slade, enfilai mon pyjama et je partis me coucher.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir, troublée par la dispute avec Slade et par les paroles de Cal. Il était si gentil avec moi… que ça en était déconcertant.

Ce fut une main sur mon bras qui me tirait de mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis Louise, Axelle et Robin penchés sur moi, habillés en noir. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Louise chuchota, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

On va faire une farce aux garçons, enfile ça ! Elle me tendit une tenue semblable à la leur. On va se venger d'une blague qu'ils nous ont faite hier !

Mmmmmmh, c'est qui les garçons concernés ?

Euh il y a Julien, Kylian et ton garde du corps…

Heiiiin c'est qui mon garde du corps ? Ah quoi que je crois connaître la réponse… Tu parles de Cal ?

Ben oui bouffonne, allez enfile ça en vitesse, on t'attend dans le couloir, t'as 5 minutes !

J'émergeai tant bien que mal et me redressai dans mon lit. Le matin rimait avec énergique pour louise… c'était indéniable. J'enfilai la tenue extrêmement moulante et arrangeai mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Je sortis de la pièce et rejoignit les autres en courant. Je demandai à Louise en quoi consistait notre opération commando :

Ah je m'en réjouis d'avance… On va s'introduire dans leur suite, toi et moi dans celle de Cal et Axelle et son chouchou d'amur dans celle de Julien et Kylian. Quand on aura fait ça on va leur administrer un sédatif, les kidnapper, et les emmener dans la forêt et c'est là qu'on entre en scène pour de vrai, puisque on va les rassembler, et tu vois nos tenues ? Ben on va s'en servir pour les aguicher comme ça dès le réveil, et quand ils auront un espoir nul, on leur readministre un sédatif, on les emmène devant une piscine, et dès qu'ils se réveillent en mode incompréhension ben on les jette dans l'eau.

Pff… et tu dis ça comme si c'était normal. Je marche sis'.

Après un cool extrêmement enjoué, nous partîmes vers les suites en pensant à ce plan complètement délirant

**Bon ben voilà chapitre terminé, vivement la blague hein )**

**Allez sur ce je vous dis au revoir, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, avec j'espère pas trop de retard…**

**N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review, c'est facile et ça fait plaisir ! :'D Pensez aussi à lire les fanfics de Monkey D alice, kissous kissous :3**


	13. Les filles, ou déguiser en Bugs Bunny

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre désolé du retard vraiment j'avais ****la ****flemme pas le temps **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire allez bonne lecture je laisse la place à Shadow…**

Le plan était désormais changé. On devait à la place les kidnapper, et pendant leur sommeil avec le sédatif Louise nous a donné la permission de les déguiser… en filles.

Avec le maquillage et tout, vraiment. J'étais désormais seule dans la chambre de Cal et ils étaient les trois dans la chambre de Kylian et Julien

T'es sûre de ton coup ? demandais-je, parce qu'on va vraiment se faire détruire là. On maîtrise pas encore tout quoi…

Louise brandit à bout de bras un sac de toile rempli de trucs… Rose ?

Mais oui mais oui t'inquiètes pas Michelle regarde ça, des Jôôôliis déguisements de fille, avec trois palettes !

Elle avait vraiment l'air surexcitée, mais bon après ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude hein ?

Après une mise en commun de l'heure sur les montres et la distribution des sédatifs, Nous nous séparâmes comme prévu, et l'opération commando débuta.

Je commençai à courir vers la chambre de Cal, en essayant de me faire discrète. Pas facile avec des chaussures aussi bruyantes. Essoufflée, je parvins néanmoins à destination.

La porte me jaugea du regard – à présent plus rien ne m'étonnes hein- et me dis clairement quand je lui demandais de me laisser entrer :

-non.

-Allez, la suppliais-je, tu peux faire un petit effort, je suis sûre qu'il est pas sympa avec toi. Ni avec tes amies portes d'ailleurs. Je compte juste le kidnapper pour le déguiser en fille, et après je te le ramène sain et sauf… transformé. Tu pourras profiter du spectacle.

Mon talent de persuasion avait apparemment fonctionné puisqu'elle soupira et me laissa entrer sans grincer- pas de jeu de mots je vous assure.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Là non plus c'était pas facile, mais le tapis au sol aidait bien.

J'adressai une prière silencieuse à je ne sais quel dieu qui veillait sur Autre-Monde, juste pour qu'il ne dorme pas a poil, s'il vous plaît. Non, mais imaginez le plan bizarre, quoi ! Je dégageai son bras, doucement, trèèès doucement.

Allez, tu peux le faire, Shadow, juste enfoncer une aiguille très pointue dans le bras de quelqu'un, pas grand-chose, c'est toujours mieux que de lui enfoncer dans le c**, non ?

La motivation me prit, et j'enfonçai l'aiguille pleine de sédatif, apparemment super puissant selon Louise.

Ne sachant pas comment porter le corps, je pris son bras avec une dernière prière et tirai de toutes mes forces. Avec un bruit énorme il s'étala par terre. Je ne pus réprimer un rire nerveux en maudissant ma force de fourmi.

En cherchant une solution, je pensai : _j'ai de la magie. J'ai un cerveau. Je dois porter quelqu'un._ Rien de plus facile quand on maîtrise, hein. J'imaginai dans mon cerveau le corps inerte de Cal s'élever dans les airs. La concentration pouvait me faire pousser une veine sur le front. Je parvins enfin a mes fins il s'éleva, lentement, et par la pensée j'arrivai à le diriger. Bon, ce n'était pas parfait, parce qu'avec mon stress, il tremblait tellement qu'on aurait dit un épileptique. La scène faisait peine à voir. Je le dirigeai vers la porte et renonçai à le diriger par la pensée, le soulever était déjà assez dur. Je le pris par les pieds et le poussai devant moi.

Le point de rendez-vous était à l'intérieur du château, dans une suite inutilisée. Bien entendu, j'arrivai en dernier, mais j'étais par contre la seule à l'avoir soulevé. Tous les autres s'étaient débrouillés soulever Kylian et Julien. En voyant le fluide magique qui nous entourait, Robin en resta la bouche ouverte :

Mais comment tu peux faire ça ? Avec la pensée on apprend cela très tard dans les études ! Ta magie s'est _déjà_ déclarée ?

Euh oui depuis hier soir, pourquoi ?

Il faut normalement plus de temps ! T'es très en avance par rapport aux autres nouveaux…

Louise, dotée de son éternelle impatience, s'écria :

Oh regardez un ver de terre dans les cheveux d'Axelle ! C'est bon vous avez fini de parler on peut commencer les gens ?

Devant l'affolement d'Axelle, elle rajouta :

C'est bon, t'as rien. Panique pas.

Aaah Connasse tu m'as fait peur yoi.

Nous commençâmes le boulot, en y mettant tout notre cœur pour que ça soit extrêmement ridicule.

Je contemplai mon travail accompli, en me disant que déguiser Cal en Bugs Bunny rose était un peu fort. En regardant les autres victimes cependant c'était léger. Axelle avait préparé Julien en Barbie, et, morte de rire, déclara que ça mettait en valeur ses jambes et ses yeux. Elle en pleurait, pliée en deux. En l'observant, je vis la joie de vivre dans ma jumelle. Celle-ci avait un don pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Je sortis mon Nokia lumia et prit une photo souvenir avec tout le monde, même les déguisés. Je publierais ça d'une façon ou d'une autre sur Facebook. Je n'avais vu le remarquable boulot de Louise sur Kylian. Je commençai à rigoler la tête en l'air. Elle… l'avait… déguisé… en Cendrillon ! Avec la robe bleue et le diadème, c'était juste hilarant.

Tous pliés et fiers de notre blague, Louise décida néanmoins de les attacher aux meubles, même s'ils flottaient.

Ca les retiendra un peu au moins, on aura le temps de fuir. D'ailleurs, on a exactement 5 minutes pour se planquer avant que les victimes se réveillent et se mettent à nous chercher.

Mais comment ils vont savoir que c'est nous yoi ? demanda Axelle

Y'a nos noms sur la porte, elle a pas voulu les enlever.

Oh. Bon on y va ? demandais-je

Allez c'est partoche, plus que 4 minutes.

Je pensais à une cachette quand soudain j'eus une illumination :

Attendez, je connais un tunnel j'y suis passée la dernière fois avec Cal.

Louise ne put résister :

Ooooouuuuuuh il s'est passé quoi ?

Aaah mais je rêve il m'a raccompagné dans ma suite, on y va ou pas ?

Mouais mouais c'est ça change de sujet.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, et en courant nous rejoignîmes le tunnel sous-terrain. Celui-ci était constitué de murs en pierre très humides. Nous avancions en trottinant dans le sous terrain et parvenus assez loin Robin nous prévint qu'il fallait emprunter cette échelle pour déboucher dehors. C'est ce que nous fîmes. Une fois à l'extérieur je contemplai le paysage féérique. Des licornes et des pégases se déplaçaient, en volant ou en trottant. Mais le spectacle le plus magnifique était celui des milliers de fleurs fluorescentes orange qui brillaient dans l'aube.

Nous poussâmes un Ouah d'émerveillement, tous en cœur, et attendîmes l'arrivée des garçons.

Le méchant poussa un rire sadique en observant ses sujets faire la blague. Il était très fier des nouvelles recrues, surtout de la principale, Shadow. Celle-ci jouerait un rôle très important vers la fin de l'Epreuve.

Il accueillit ses papillons-espions et les caressa. Cette invention était extrêmement ingénieuse, personne ne se doutait de rien.

Le nom du méchant dans l'histoire était Dr Nessdark. Ce nom était de lui, évidemment, pour se la jouer. Son vrai nom était bien trop ridicule.

Dr Nessdark était un docteur prodige, humain, qui avait découvert l'existence d'Autre-Monde 25 ans auparavant. Depuis, il traquait sans relâche les nouveaux sortceliers en France, et les envoyait sur Autre-Monde. Il voyait à la fin si ses sujets étaient des vrais sortceliers, et s'ils étaient prêts pour l'épreuve finale des tests passés. Dr Nessdark était psychopathe, sur les bords, mais le cachait très bien. Tout le monde dans son Staff avait foi en lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que Tara Duncan et Lisbeth connaissaient ses plans, et allaient lui diffuser des images fausses pour lui faire croire que ses recrues étaient finalement des humains. Bientôt.

**Voilà voilà le chapitre est terminé, passez par la case review c'est hyper rapide. Pensez encore et toujours à lire les fanfics de ma jumelle Monkey D alice, ça lui fera plaisir aussi. Une fois la fanfic terminé je compte enfin me mettre aux fanfictions sur One Piece, pour info.**

**Un gros bisous de Shadow qui s'entraine encore et toujours…**


	14. La porte, ou détester le claquage

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous, voila un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard, eskissez moi siouplaît, et comprenez ma flemme. Voila sur ce bonne lecture, et donnez votre avis surtout.**

Cal s'éveilla en sursaut dans une grande suite, attaché à un espèce de truc étrange. Il aurait trouvé ça déjà bizarre si en ouvrant les yeux, la porte ne l'aurait pas informé d'une chose mystérieuse :

**Cette blague est l'œuvre de Mademoiselle Shadow. Ce n'est pas moi, siouplait me faites pas de mal, j'ai une femme et des enfants, déclara la porte avec un grincement pour le moins, bruyant**.

Le garçon en resta coi.

**Porte, comment veut tu que ce soit toi qui ait fait quoi que ce soit, tu n'es qu'une putain de porte, tu peux pas quitter le mur enfin !**

**Jeune homme, en voilà des manières de parler de mon espèce qui vous facilite le passage d'une pièce à l'autre.**

**Pff, oui si tu veux. Bref, elle m'a fait quoi la nouvelle avant que je la tue **_**s'il te plait ma porte que j'aime et qui m'est extrêêmement utile **_**?**

Devoir parler avec politesse à un machin en bois qui parle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. C'est vrai quoi, ou va le monde !

**Voilà c'est ça la politesse. Et regardez votre accoutrement, vous comprendrez. Pensez néanmoins à ne pas me claquer quand vous sortirez, très très énervé je pense. Je vous laisse découvrir cette magnifique farce et vous dit à bientôt.**

Cal, s'attendant au pire, regarda autour de lui avant le massacre. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Il aperçut Julien et Kylian dans une magnifique tenue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire en voyant la scène. Déguisés en fille, c'est vraiment étrange quand on le voit pour la première fois. Il baissa donc une fois pour toutes les yeux et les écarquilla d'étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un lapin rose était aussi sexy. Ô grand jamais. Passé l'étonnement, Cal éprouva de l'amusement, mais surtout de la rage en découvrant son visage maquillé dans le miroir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup avant de trouver un moyen de se dégager de là, en même temps son expérience de Voleur Patenté était utile dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et là, le comble se produisit. Il claqua la porte. Celle-ci, furieuse, débita beaucoup beaucoup de mots à toute vitesse :

**Monsieur Cal il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas claquer la porte, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? vous la claquez, évidemment. Je vous l'ai demandé gentiment tout à l'heure mais là je vous préviens que si ça se reproduit j'appellerai mes collègues et vous resterez enfermé dans la pièce ou vous vous trouvez. Niiia. **

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. Cal était désespéré.

**Okay, par-don madame la porte… pas besoin d'en faire tout un joint AH AH AH AH AH bref.**

**MONSIEUR CAL, JE SUIS UN HOMME ! Puis, Votre blague est extrêmement nulle.**

En soupirant, Cal quitta s'éloigna de la porte, puis marmonna dans sa barbe d'imberbe- ceci n'a absolument aucun sens putain- :

**Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me ferais engueuler par une **_**porte…**_

**MONSIEUR CAL ?**

**Zut,** se dit Cal. **J'me suis raté. **Il répondit d'une voix ironique :

**Oui monsieur la porte ?**

**Je vous ai entendu.**

…

Sans laisser le temps à la porte de dire un mot de plus, Cal s'élança vers le sous-terrain.

Il avait une petite idée d'où avait pu se cacher la pôôôôlissonne.

Cal réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne lui avait montré qu'un seul sous-terrain. Celui qui menait à l'extérieur.

Il se mit à courir, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la petite-pas si petite que ça d'ailleurs- nouvelle serait capable de faire ça.

Il nota néanmoins que l'idée devait devenir d'une autre personne. Et comme sur Autre-Monde personne n'était capable de s'attaquer à lui, réputation de Voleur Patenté messieurs dames, il en déduisit que cela devait être une des nouvelles. Et que ça devait être une fille pas comme les autres. Un nom lui vint donc en tête. _Louise_. Donc voilà, il tenait le coupable.

Cal déboucha enfin à l'extérieur. L'aube se levait juste.

Nous étions assis, moi, Axelle, son Robin d'amûûr et Louise, en face de l'échelle, et attendions que le premier garçon face surface.

Cela faisait maintenant une putain d'heure qu'on attendait devant cette putain d'échelle et voilà que le putain de couvercle du souterrain se soulevait enfin. Oui, j'étais vraiment en colère.

Contre toute attente, ce fut mon Bugs Bunny qui fit surface en premier, avec, bizarrement, un regard meurtrier mais un sourire aux lèvres. **Woups, il va me tuer.** J'explosai de rire et me mit à courir. Je ne savais pas trop ou j'allais, mais bon le principal c'était de fuir.

Cal toujours derrière mes talons, j'entendis :

-**TRANSMITUS !**

Et là, devinez quoi ? Il se matérialisa devant moi et me coupa la route.

Je ne freinais pas assez vite et le percutai en poussant un p'tit cri nul. En même temps j'avais des raisons d'être surprise, non ?

**HOPHOPHOP, Shadow, t'en vas pas si vite. T'as pas des trucs à me dire ?**

**Heu, **pouffais-je,** j'aime bien ton déguisement ?**

**Ouais, 'fin en même temps on se demande qui l'as mis, hein ?**

**Moi je sais pas hein, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles hein, puis d'abord c'est louise hein, et voi…. OOOOOOOOOH regarde un centaure se gratte le cul !**

Il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête. **Graaaa. Tentative de fuite échouée**

**Shadow ?**

**Ouiiiiii ? **je répondis d'une petite voix.

**Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**ouii.**

**Je préfère. **

Il se décida enfin à me lâcher, enfin que d'une main, et se mis à côté de moi. Sa main droite et ma gauche se tenaient toujours, je ne m'en rendis compte qu'à partir de ce moment.

Bon j'avoue, ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, voila on va pas en faire tout un plat hein.

Tournés de sorte à voir la scène qui se déroulait devant nous, nous pouffions de rire en voyant Kylian courir après Louise qui trébuchait toute les deux secondes, et Julien qui courait dans tous les sens en poursuivant Axelle, elle-même sur le dos de Robin.

**Soi-disant qu'elle à la flemme, **déclarais-je

**Moui, comme tu dis.**

**Voilà voilà merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, il est un peu court mais j'suis trop fatiguée.**

**Au fait, passez par la case Review, c'est gratuit ça fait plaisir.**

**J'ai un nouveau truc à conseiller si vous aimez One Piece : Les fanfics de KiwideL'Espace. Voilà ce sera tout, j'envisage de clôturer la fanfictions très bientôt.**

**Comme dirait Ma Zumelle Monkey D Alice, tchao tout le monde, Peace (comme dirais Squeeziiiiiie ouii).**


	15. Fafnir,ou la haine des nouveaux

**Bizour tout le monde, encore désolé du retard, voila j'arrive pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Vous m'excusez encore une fois ? Allez quoi, c'est les vacances, moi je dort quoii. Comme d'habitude j'attend votre avis hein, n'hésitez pas a dire du mauvais, c'est pas grave je prend tout. Sur ce, bonne lecture ).**

Fafnir n'était pas contente. Mais vraiment pas contente.

Pourquoi ? Ben tout simplement parce qu'elle était l'une des dernières a qui on avait présenté les nouveaux.

**TARAAAAAA !**

Elle entendit une voix au loin.

**Fafniir ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a.**

Tara entra dans la pièce, avec un Transmitus d'ailleurs.

**C'EST QUI LES NOUVEAUX ?**

**Je te le dis si t'arrêtes de crier, Ok ?**

**Allez dit qui c'est, tu nous a peut être oubliés Moineau et moi, non ?**

Tara soupira.

**Okay, je suis coupable, mais en même temps je les ai vus qu'une fois, ils sont plus recrutés pas Robin et Cal…**

**MAIS DIT QUI C'EST A LA FIIIIIIN !**

**Bon. Ok. C'est des sortceliers qui ont tout juste développés leur pouvoir en débarquant sur Autre-Monde, et ils sont parvenus sur la planète en empruntant sans faire exprès le portail de… Toulouse je crois, enfin c'est en Europe, ça c'est sur, 'fin non je sais pas, ENFIN BREF t'as compris quoi.**

Fafnir la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

**Non. **

**OH que tu m'énerves, allez je dois y aller, tu leurs demandera quand tu les croiseras, ils seront sûrement dans la suite de Robin, un truc comme ça.**

Elle disparut en s'écriant **Transmitus**, encore une fois.

**Elle et sa maudite magie, je vous jure !**

Fafnir décida donc de se rendre dans la suite de Robin pour arracher les ye… discuter avec les nouveaux.

Elle croisa Moineau en chemin, et celle-ci déclara que elle aussi voulait parler aux nouveaux.

**Sans violence ?**

**Non Fafnir, notre but c'est de parler, pas de tuer.**

**Oh.**

Elles étaient presque arrivées à destination. Jamais elles n'auraient imaginé la scène qu'il va suivre. Jamais elles n'auraient deviné. Ô grand jamais._ (Cette expression fait vieux, oui ))_

**Fafnir, pense à ne pas les frap…**

Elle ouvrit la porte. Et ce fut le drame.

…**Per quand tu… entre ? Mais Cal ? Mais quequetufé ?**

Seul Cal était dans la pièce. Déjà, ce n'était pas logique, vu qu'il s'agissait de la suite de Robin. Bon, ça aurait passé, si seulement il n'était pas en train de… fourrer des strings a paillettes dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements du demi-elfe ! Le carnage commença. En y regardant de plus près, la scène avait quelque chose de bizarre.

**Mais Cal ? mais… mais…. Mais…. **

**Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je peux vous expliquer allez écoutez je peux vous expliquer attendez…**

**YEEEERK MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC BROLK DE SLURK ?**

**Je fais une blague à Robin okay, pas de mauvaises pensées.**

Cette fois-ci, personne ne parla. Seules les deux filles s'exclamèrent parfaitement synchros :

**Mais quel est le but à la fin ? tu mets des strings a paillètes dans son tiroir ? et tu trouves ça normal ?**

Elles se regardèrent, surprises, puis explosèrent de rire.

**Des strings a paillètes, haha, on aura tout vu !**

**Non mais je rêve, quelle blague !**

**Il va être furieux !**

**Ah que oui haha !**

**BON C'EST BON, C'EST BIENTÔT FINI TOUTES LES DEUX ?**

Nouveau silence.

**Oui chef, à vos ordres chef.**

**Oui d'accord, je respecte votre décision, voilà.**

**Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, on va partir.**

**Ouais, à plus pour le repas.**

**Allez bye.**

Cal marmonna, non sans avoir envie de faire un flip table- retournement de table, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Cyprien Gaming, voilà.

**Ouais, c'est ça, allez salut.**

J'ouvrais les yeux. La lumière inondai la pièce, et à ce moment là je me dis que les volets sur Terre c'est très bien.

Je me redressais, quand j'aperçus une silhouette s'accroupir juste au bout de mon lit.

D'instinct, j'attrapai la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et la jetai sur la chose. Je me rendis compte que c'était un verre en entendant le bruit de verre cassé, suivit d'un grognement sourd.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la limite du lit et découvrais une fille rousse, très petite, mais très trapue. Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Ah oui, à notre réveil sur Autre-Monde. A côté de Tara et L'impératrice.

La fille se releva et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Pas pour de vrai hein. Elle s'exclama :

**Héééé mais ça va pas ou quoi, la nouvelle, tu pourrais faire attention**

**Eh mais c'est du délire, tu me regardes en train de dormir et c'est moi qui prends, ou va le monde non mais je rêve.**

**Fafnir.**

J'eus un moment de Bug.

**Que ?**

**C'est mon nom. Fafnir.**

**Ah. Ben Shadow, alors.**

Elle me jaugea d'un air féroce.

**Mouais. Bienvenu sur Autre-Monde, dans ce cas. Moineau ? tu peux sortir.**

Une autre fille brune sortit de la salle de bain, plutôt grande. Alors là, c'était le comble, deux filles me regardent dans mon sommeil ?

**Maiiiiiiiiis, **m'exclamais-je, **Whathefuque ?**

La fille parut comprendre l'anglais, ce qui étais plutôt bien venant d'une fille pas terrienne.

**Moineau. Enchanté. On m'appelle aussi la Bête, à cause de ça.**

Elle me montra ses mains, qui se changèrent en… Pattes de félin ? Je crois que mon cerveau se déconnecta de la raison, parce que ça me sembla plutôt normal, à côté de ce que j'avais vu…

**Des loups-garous**, marmonnais-je,** des vampires, des licornes, des pégases, des sorciers…**

**sorTCELiers.**

**Oui, pareil, des SORTCELIERS, des gnomes, tout ça est parfaitement normal, oui.**

Je m'affalais sur mon lit, et implorai :

**Pitié, vous pouvez sortir ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un. Ah, et si vous voyez Cal, dites lui de venir me voir, s'il vous plaît.**

**Euh, **dit Fafnir,** C'est qu'il fait une blague a Robin, et que il met des strings à paillettes dans sa commode. Mais je peux lui dire de passer si tu veux.**

**Oh. Oh. OK. Ouais, dit lui de venir, ouais.**

Le grand méchant poussa un cri de rage. Ses sujets ne manifestaient pas de magie depuis quelques jours. Plus rien. Même les caméras détectrices de magie ne trouvaient plus rien. Comme si toute leurs magie avait disparue, d'un coup.

Il décida de passer à l'action. Il se rendrait au palais royal bientôt. Et tuerait les recrues. Elle ne lui serait plus utile, maintenant que ce n'était plus que de simples humains.

**Voilà chapitre terminé, ça vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, une review et un passage sur Monkey D alice et KiwideL'Espace, voilà, à la semaine prochaine ! Oui, ce chapitre est un peu court, encore une fois, pardonnez moi toutes mes fautes, tchao tout le monde, Peace. **


	16. Le grand final, la mort et la défaite

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, je suis désolée. Oui, je suis en zone C , donc je suis encore en vacances, DONC je suis en retard. Excusez moi encore et encore et encore, mais voilà la flemme vacancière m'a prit soudainement dès le début, et j'ai quand même 5 jours de retard. Oui. **

**Bref comme d'habitude vous savez quoi faire, donnez votre avis via les reviews, et donnez les idées via la outbox, voilà. **

**Ce chapitre ça sent la fin, hein ? Hé ben oui, figurez vous que je vais écrire sur autre chose, surprise ! D. alors wallah passez la voir quand j'aurais commencé a poster, sur ce bonne lecture et voilà tchao, à toute à l'heure. **

**Grand méchant maître que j'admire ?**

Le grand méchant pivota de manière hyper stylée sur sa chaise pivotante.

**Qu'y a-t-il, Magister ? **

**Eh bien je voulais vous demander quelque chose…**

Magister se dandinait sur se pieds, les mains derrière le dos. Le grand méchant était le seul être de l'univers à lui faire peur. Parce que c'est un méchant. Et qu'il est grand.

-**Et quelle est cette question, jeune idiot ?**

**-Quand est-ce que vous allez assouvir votre vengeance contre Autre-Monde, et les nouvelles recrues ? **

Le grand méchant soupira, et derrières ses lunettes à la James Bond (oui) il déclara gravement.

**Maintenant, jeune Magister, et tu vas m'aider. Il faut que tu assassine sans faire de trace tous les gens que je vais énumérer, en fonction de leur priorité, d'accord ?**

**Je vous écoute Ô grand méchant maître. **

**Alors, tout d'abord en prio. Les 6 nouvelles recrues, surtout Shadow, la brune. Elle a pas les yeux verrons, fait gaffe. Ensuite, tous les êtres qui leur sont chers, s'il le faut tues les sous leurs yeux. Ces personnes sont : Robin M'Aangil, Tara Duncan la vice impératrice, Caliban Dal Salaan, qui je l'avoue m'a agacé ces dernier jours, bref. Voilà tous les gens que tu as a tuer, d'accord ?**

Magister ouvrit les yeux ronds, toutes ces personnes à tuer, vraiment ? C'était exagéré. Surtout qu'il y avait sa belle-fille, dedans, mon Dieu.

**D'a… D'a… DD'accord, maître, je le… je le ferais.**

**Je te remercie, Magister, j'étais sûr que tu me rendrais ce service, après tout on sera quittes, hein ? **

**Me… Merci de m'avoir délivré, ** dit Magister en se retirant.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Magister s'équipa, et partit en chasse.

La mission allait être difficile, mais de toute façon la mort infligée par le méchant maître serait encore pire, alors autant tenter sa chance.

**BOUH !**

Je sursautai.

**Putaiiiin t'es sérieux Cal ?! apparaître comme ça, c'est ultra fourbe !**

**Héhé. En même temps Fafnir m'a dit de venir dans ta suite, elle m'a pas dit comment je devais faire mon entrée…**

Cal était extrêmement chiant, quand il s'y mettait. En même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'attachant à cela.

**Tu me soules, **dis-je sans vraiment y croire.

**Assuméééééé haha .**

Cal était content de lui. Sa pt'ite blague avait bien marché, haha. Un truc de débutant.

**Cal, **dis-je,** tu es vraiment insupportable. Maiiis j'avoue que ça me plait, héhé. **

**Euhh. Je dois le prendre comme un compliment j'imagines… **

**EXACT. **

Je me rapprochai de lui. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux comme dans ces séries américaines ultra stylées quand soudain, j'aperçus une lumière rouge du coin de l'œil.

Depuis la fenêtre.

Comme si quelqu'un nous visait.

**A TERRE ! **dis-je en nous propulsant au sol alors que le mystérieux tireur faisait feu.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf a ce qui s'est éjecté du canon de l'arme. Je crois que Cal ne compris pas non plus.

**UN POULPE ? **nous nous exclamâmes.

Je compris plus vite que Caliban, cependant.

**Ecarte toi, c'est une bombe le poulpe c'est pour nous distr…**

BOOOM. la bombe-poulpe explosa. Avec une boule de feu dedans.

Ce fut le chaos. La déflagration m'assourdit et m'aveugla pendant une minute entière, minute ou tout tomba en poussière. Cependant je ne sentis rien.

Une minute plus tard, j'y voyais mieux, et entendais un petit peu. Je ne sentais toujours rien.

Je me décidai à regarder autour de moi. Mais tourner était compliqué, j'était… coincée ? entre deux objets.

Je regardais. C'étaient des bras qui l'entouraient. Soudain, tout fut plus clair.

Cal s'était jeté sur moi pendant l'explosion. C'est pour ça que je n'avais rien senti, et que je n'avais pas pu me retourner. Et maintenant il était inconscient, et moi incapable de me dégager.

Je me tortillai pour me sortir de là . Une fois tirée d'affaire, je regardai Cal, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Un disque de métal avec des pointes au bout. De la taille d'un CD. Enfoncé dans son dos.

En plein milieu du cœur.

**Non, Non, NON. C'est pas possible. Non, Nooon. **

Cal remua et je l'aidais à se mettre sur le dos.

**Caaaal non, reste avec moi tu piges, reste avec moi t'as pas le droit ! reste avec moi s'il te plaît.**

**Arrête…..Tu…. Tu sais bien… que ca sert à rien…..**

**Tais toi ! Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, pigé ? **

Il soupira, dans un râle de douleur.

**Tu ne comprend pas…. Ma… mon heure… est arrivée… Désolé.**

**Non non non, arrête reste avec moi, me laisse pas tomber, s'il te plaît. **

**Tu sais…. Que… je t'ai… toujours aimée…. Depuis le début…**

**Tu dis ça comme si t'allais partir arrête. **

**C'est… une….. réalité. Mais fais….. fais moi un dernier…. Un dernier cadeau…**

Mes larmes commençaient à couler. Mince. Je ne pleurais jamais.

**Ce que tu veux. **

**Em… Embrasse moi. Tout de suite.**

Je m'executai. Puis je le regardais. Il ferma les yeux.

Puis sourit.

Et ce fut son dernier geste.

L'impression déjà vécue avec Slade, celle de l'abandon, emplit mon cœur. Mes larmes coulaient.

**NOOOOOOOOOOON. Tu n'as pas le droit ! ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeuuuuuuuuux ! **

**C'est trop tard. **

Je me retournai. Tara avait la main posée sur mon épaule.

**Je suis désolée. Je connaissait ton affection pour lui, mais nous avons un problème.**

**Ah oui ? et c'est lequel je te prie ?**

**Ta jumelle. Robin. Fafnir. Kylian. Julien. Il sont tous morts.**

Je m'effondrais. Jamais je n'avais connu une pareil douleur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle peine. Jamais.

**Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je connais un endroit sûr. Un endroit ou personnes ne nous trouvera.**

**O…Ou ? **

**Chez moi, sur Terre. Dans mon manoir. Ah, et il y a une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**Vas-y, je ne suis plus à ça près, hein. **

Ma peine était tellement grande que je m'attendais à tout, mais que cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid.

**Slade fait partie des survivants. Et il viendra habiter avec nous. **

** VOILA VOILAAAAA ma fic est désormais terminée, j'espère que le grand final vous aura plu, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fic, pensez à donner votre avis sur celle là, hein. **

**Kissous kissous les amis, l'aventure est terminée. Oui, ma fin est nulle, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée, alors voilà. **

**A bientôôôôt ) . **


End file.
